TaoRis Moments
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Kris dan Tao sudah lama berpisah. Namun, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Namun, Kris menjadi berubah. Sifatnya menjadi semakin dingin dan tidak peduli. Tao pun berusaha untuk mengubah sifat Kris menjadi seperti semula. Akhirnya, berkat Tao, Kris pun mulai jatuh cinta dengannya dan sifatnya pun kembali. Gomawo!


**TaoRis Fanfiction**

Pintu masuk kantor sudah dikunci. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju arah pulang. Namun, sebelumnya, ada yang mencegahku untuk pergi. "Hei, Kris!" sapa seseorang kepadaku. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan mendengar dari mana sumber suara itu. Ternyata, itu Tao. "Hey," sapaku sambil tersenyum. Tao merangkulku dan berbisik, "Enak, kan, kalau dirangkul olehku? Hangat?" Tao mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku menjauhkan wajahku dan berkata, "Tentu. Tapi tolong, jauhkan wajahmu dulu," ucapku dingin. Tao yang dikenal sangat sensitif pun menjawab dan menghindar. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka padaku?" cetusnya. Aku hanya menunduk. "Bukan itu, aku tidak mau kau melakukan…" ucapanku terpotong oleh Tao. "Apa? Bilang saja kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, kau menjadi berubah, Hyung. Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Tao. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kulihat, di dalam mobil sudah ada dia. Ya, Tao. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di mobilku? Memangnya aku sudah mengizinkan kau memasuki mobilku? Kau masuk begitu saja," ucapku dingin lagi. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku hanya…" Tao mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku lagi.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau begitu! Sekarang, keluar dari mobilku," Bukannya Tao pergi, Tao semakin dekat di wajahku. "Apa… Tao!" Aku tak sengaja mendekatkan wajahku juga. Akhirnya, kami melakukan yang seharusnya tak pantas kami lakukan. "Ah!" Tao menjilat bibirnya. Aku hanya menunduk kesal. "Kita melakukan _first_…" Aku membekap mulut Tao. "Sssh! Kalau ngomong, jangan macam-macam!" Aku memberinya sebotol air minum. "Nih, minumlah. Kau pasti haus, kan?" tanyaku membuka tutup botol dan aku segera minum. "Aku mau coba mengulangi hal yang tadi," gumam Tao. Aku hampir tersedak, lalu menatapnya. "A-apa? Tidak tidak. Aku tidak ingin," lalu tiba-tiba, Tao memelukku dengan erat. Aku berusaha menghindarinya, tetapi dia tetap saja memelukku. Akhirnya, dengan pelan… Aku membalas pelukannya. "Tao, seharusnya kau pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam," saranku kepadanya. Tao menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersamamu," tukasnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mencium dahiku. Aku hanya menutup mata dan menghela napas, lalu menjalankan mobilku.

"_I'm home_," kataku memasuki rumah. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Tao melihat sekeliling rumahku. "Mungkin. Kau mau ke atas?" tawarku. Tao mengangguk cepat, "Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu terus, aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu," kata-kata dari mulut Tao membuatku sangat curiga. Apa dia menyukaiku? Apa dia mencintaiku? Dia ini seperti perempuan. "Kamu ini, kenapa lebih nyaman denganku? Bukannya dengan Lay, ya?" tanyaku bingung, bingung, dan terus bingung. Aku segera memasuki kamar dan berbaring di kasurku yang empuk. "Hei! Kau ini pemalas, ya. Ganti baju dulu, ini sudah malam," ingat Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Cukup. Kau tidak perlu berperilaku seperti ini. Aku tidak kuat," cetusku sambil menahannya. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu, tiba-tiba… "Ah!" Tangannya terpeleset karena tidak kuat menahan dan dia semakin dekat di wajahku. _S… Sebenarnya aku nyaman jika kau seperti ini, Tao… _batinku. "Aku bersih-bersih dulu, ya," sahutku memasuki kamar mandi. Tao pun tersenyum dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Tak lama setelah aku mandi, Tao tertidur lelap. _Ya ampun, bagaimana aku tidur, dia ini tidurnya sangat tidak 'beraturan'_, cetusku dalam hati. Aku berusaha untuk menggendongnya ke atas kasur. Dia memang tertidur di lantai. _Aku takut dia masuk angin… _Setelah menggendongnya, aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tak lama, Tao bergerak dan memelukku tiba-tiba. Mataku melotot seketika, lalu melirik ke arahnya, lalu aku berbalik arah dan aku pun tertidur. Tao pun terbangun dan menyadari aku sudah tidur. "_I love you_," bisiknya di telingaku.


End file.
